Cheated
by 1katiemariee
Summary: Lauren catches Joe doing something she'd never imagine and she has to get away from everything. So she catches the next train to LA and stops with Joey. How will they fix it? And will it ever be fixed? LaurWalk/Joepez. Notes: Minor Breredith and slightly OOC characters.
1. Part 1

_A/N: Uploading this in a seperate fic! Chapter 3 is up for those who started reading it in "Once Upon A LaurWalk". If not, enjoy the chapter..._

_-Katie x (PS: The 2 chapters I uploaded in Once Upon A LaurWalk will stay in there.)_

* * *

Lauren stormed out of Joe's apartment, tears starting to fall down her face and causing mascara streaks down her cheeks. She ran down the block, wiping the tears from her cheek. She couldn't believe what she saw, Joe _kissing_ Meredith. She stopped after a couple of blocks, sitting on the curb with her head in her hands.

How could she have been so stupid? Why would anyone like her?

Lauren heard footsteps round the corner and _him_ calling her name. She stood up quickly, about to walk away so he didn't find her when he came round the corner, Meredith behind him.

"Lauren, please. Let me explain." Joe pleaded. Lauren turned round, hair hitting her cheeks as she turned, her eyes ablaze.

"No, Joe! You _swore_ to me that you would always love me then you do this. I love- loved you but you go ahead and cheat on me! I hate you!" Joe felt like he was slapped in the face when he heard her last three words._ I hate you._ Meredith stepped forward.

"It wasn't Joe's fault, I kissed him." She said, hesitantly. Lauren just got angrier.

"So that makes it okay, then? It's okay that you kissed someone else when you're _engaged_ and he kissed you back when he was already dating someone else?" Lauren ask, rhetorically, getting angrier every second. Meredith stepped back and shook her head.

"Exactly. I never want to see your face again, Joseph Walker!" Lauren turned round and started to head back down the block when she turned round again. "And Meredith, you've got two days to tell Brian or I do." With that, she turned on her heals and left this time. When Lauren got to the corner, she set off in a sprint, letting her feet take her anywhere, away from this city and Joe.

Sub-consciously, she reached the train station and she walked inside heading to the ticket booth. "Single ticket to L.A, please."

The man at the ticket booth looked at her. "You do know that'll take awhile, Miss?" He asked.

"Yes, just give me a ticket!" Lauren snapped, placing several notes on the counter. The man gave her ticket and change and then Lauren headed to the platform. She got out her iPhone and sent a text to Julia.

_Going to LA. Please don't ask anything, if you want to know talk to Joe or Meredith. I'll see if Joey, Darren, Brant or Dylan will let me crash at their place. I don't know how long I'll be there for so I'll call you when I do know. I love you. -Lo x_

Lauren got on the train and sat down on a spare bed before sending a text to the four boys in L.A.

_Anyone got a couch I can crash on? -Lo x_

Lauren put her phone away and pulled the blanket around her that was on the bed and looked out of the window as the train set off. She needed to get away. From Joe, Meredith and the drama of Chicago.


	2. Part 2

_A/N: This chapter is from Lauren's POV and the next one in Joe's then the one after them both together. No LaurWalk interaction but lots of Lauren and Julia! I love their friendship. Enjoy! -Katie x_

* * *

Lauren walked out of Los Angeles train station and was greeted by a giant bear hug from Joey. She hugged him back, standing on her tiptoes to rest her head on his shoulder and thought about the past 48 hours.

* * *

_Two hours after she got on the train she looked at her phone to find five missed calls and ten new text messages. Three of the calls were from Joe and the other two from Julia. She got reply from each of the guys, three from Julia, one from Brian and two from Joe._

_You're welcome to sleep on my couch but I'm at Glee most of the time so you'll be alone. -Dare_

_I have a spare room if you want. You ok? -Joey_

_I'm in the middle of painting so I have no room, sorry! -Dylan_

_My couch is free. -Brant_

_Damn right I'm calling one of them! Also, I'm calling you. -Juls_

_Answer me, Lopez! -Juls_

_You didn't answer so I called Joe. He refused to talk to me so I called Mere, she explained. I'm going over to Joe's and going all Mama Julia on him. Don't forget to call me, love you Lil' LoLo. -Juls_

_You ok? Mere told me everything, guess who's a single Pringle? -Brolden_

_Lauren, I'm sorry! Answer my phone calls! -Joe_

_Please talk to me. -Joe_

_Lauren deleted Joe's texts, sent a reply to Julia, another quick reply to Brian and then accepted Joey' spare room, telling him what happened. Once all that was finished she turned off her phone, laid under the blanket and went to sleep._

* * *

Lauren followed Joey into his apartment and into the kitchen where he put the kettle on and grabbed a couple of mugs. Joey turned to Lauren and hugged her again.

"You okay?" He said. Lauren nodded in reply.

"Which room am I stopping in?" Lauren asked, pulling away. Joey faced the counter again and put a tea bag in each mug.

"First one on the right."

Lauren walked to the spare room and clicked Julia's speed dial, not having to wait long for an answer as she answered on the first ring.

"Lauren, are you alright? Joe's an ass! Where are you? You at L.A?" Lauren chuckled at the protectiveness of her best friend and sat on the bed in the middle of the room.

"I'll be okay. I know. Joey's apartment in L.A. Yes" Lauren replied to each one of Julia's statements and questions.

"When will you be coming back?"

"I have no idea, I just want to get away for a while. Lauren sighed. "How's Brian taking it?"

"I'm coming over in a couple of days, I just booked my plane ticket." Julia said down the phone. "Not good. He came over here and he's not left since. Right now, he's in the living room asleep on the couch."

"I really need to see you, Juls. I'm sorry I just took off. I didn't know what else to do." Lauren laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I know how he feels, though it must be harder for him. It was his fiancé."

"I understand, don't worry yourself Lil' LoLo." Lauren smiled at Julia's use of her nickname. "He has took it very hard."

"I bet he would do considering my reaction." Lauren chuckled and then heard shuffling down the phone.

"Lo?" Came a gruff, sleep-ridden voice.

"Brian? How you feeling?" Lauren asked, sitting up again at the sound of his voice.

"Like shit. You?"

"Ditto." The door to Lauren's temporary room opened and Joey's head popped around the door.

"Your tea's ready." Lauren nodded and pointed to the phone. Joey understood and left, closing the door behind him.

"I have to go, my tea's ready. Tell Julia I love her. Keep holding up Bri." Lauren smiled softly even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Will do. Bye, Lo" Brian replied. Lauren ended to call and threw her phone on the bed before heading out of the door. After her conversation with Julia, Lauren was feeling a lot happier.


	3. Part 3

_A/N: And here is part 3! Most people said have it in a separate fic so that's what I did. One more chapter after this and maybe a sequel? Your choice! I don't know what I'd do for it though. Maybe I could focus on the Breredith side of things? Let me know. Also, this will be the first time I've completed a multi-chapter fic. I'm so proud of myself! I also have an idea for an extra scene. After chapter 2 when Lauren and Joey have tea. I love their brother/sister friendship so let me know if you want that as well! Now onto replies..._

_Micha Wells: Thank you, sweetie!_

_make-love-happen: Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Thank you so much! I'll also read your fic. Whoo! What's your Tumblr? I'll see if I follow you._

_Angel: Thanks so much!_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Thank you so so much!_

_TearsOfaClown: Hey again! You are right, Brian did break up with Meredith once she told him. Thanks._

_Guest: Thanks a lot!_

_For now, onto the chapter! Please answer my questions! -Katie x_

* * *

It'd been four days since Lauren had walked in on him and Meredith, and four days since he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. Joe was sat on his couch, his head in his hands as Julia ranted at him again for the third time. He groaned and lifted his head, cutting of Julia in mid-sentence.

"I know I fucked up. I know I made the fucking biggest mistake of my life! I don't need to hear it everyday, I'm already carrying the guilt."

Julia looked shocked and sat in the seat next to him. "Just answer me this Joe... Why did you do it?"

"I have no fucking clue!" He spat, looking at the floor. "I was a dick, asshole, anything else you want to call me. I have no idea why I did it and that's what kills me the most. Not even having a reason for hurting the girl I love the most."

"Come with me to L.A." Julia whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Tell her what you told me."

"What difference would that do?" Joe asked, dejectedly. Julia was surprised at his tone and stood up, facing him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Joseph Schwartz Walker! How dare you sit there and say you loved her and made the biggest mistake of your life when you don't even have the nerve to stand up and try to get her back!" Joe looked up at the woman in front of him.

"You don't think I want her back? You don't think I want to hold her in my arms again and tell her I love her and know she believes me? These past four days have been the worst days of my life! But if she wants to stay away from me, who am I to stop her from getting her happiness back?!"

Julia nodded. "I understand but please just come with and see her. Talk things over."

Joe sighed but eventually agreed.

Six hours, a plane ride and countless chair kicks later, Joe and Julia finally stepped off the plane. Once they'd collected their luggage, they headed towards the exit doors but Joe froze in mid-step.

"Joe?" Julia asked, concerned. He didn't answer so she walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "Joe!"

Joe shook his head and stepped back. "I can't do this. I can't face her." Julia placed her hand on his back and guided him towards the exit.

"You can." She encouraged. Joe shook his head and went to turn back when it was too late. Lauren and Joey stepped out of the revolving doors and froze at the sight in front of them.

"Joe..."


	4. Part 4

_A/N: And welcome to the final chapter of Cheated! I WILL be doing a sequel, possibly not about Breredith but about LaurWalk. (yaaay!) I will also post the extra scene I had in mind later on once I've wrote it. All information about the sequel and the extra scene will be at the bottom of this chapter! And also a little note for all you awesome readers. __So make sure you read! Now it's reply time:_

_AnneCpc: Thanks._

_Don'tForgetTheNotes: Thank you! I'll read it and the link didn't work properly. Just type in your blog name and I'll find it : { )_

_ThoseVoicesSingingOut: Thank you so much!_

_Your average Gryffindor Gleek: Thank yoouuu! _

_Guest: I have continued! Enjoy!_

_make-love-happen: Haha! Thanks!_

_And now my amazing dear readers, it is time to read chapter 4 of Cheated. Don't forget your tissues! (If you cry at angst fics like me :P) -Katie x _

* * *

"Joe..." Lauren breathed, her chocolate brown eyes locking with his ocean blue. Joe froze in place, no idea what to do anymore. It was Julia's small shove on his shoulder which got him to move and continue towards the pair. Joey stepped in front of Lauren and glared at Joe.

"What are you doing here?!" Joey spat. Joe wasn't baffled by Joey's sudden outburst, he'd always known the he looked out for Lauren like a brother. It was only natural to be like this. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I need to talk to Lauren." Joey shook his head.

"Never going to ha-" Joey started before Lauren spoke up again.

"You have five minutes." Lauren walked outside and into Joey's car, Lauren in the driver's seat and Joe in shotgun. She turned to Joe.

"Speak."

"Lauren I am so sorry!" Joe exclaimed. "I won't pretend to have an excuse for why I did it, it's simple. I don't know and that's what kills me the most. I have no reason for why I hurt you and even if you never forgive me, I have to tell you this. You are and only will be the girl I truly love."

Lauren sat silent through out Joe's explanation, tears starting to drip down her cheeks. "You're right." Joe looked up confused. "I'll never forgive you for what you did or know if I'll ever be able to trust you again. I loved you, why did you do this to me?"

Joe's eyes started to full with tears at Lauren's words, _"I'll never be able to forgive you"_.

"I don't know and I never will. I love you and it was a mistake that I'd never do again." Lauren shook her head.

"No, you won't... Because I'll never give you that chance again." With that, Lauren climbed out of the car and ran down the path to take her away from the airport, tears streaming down her face. Joe quickly got out of the car but was too late, Lauren turned the corner and went out of sight.

Joe slumped against the car, his usually vibrant blue eyes emotionless. He'd lost her and he was never going to get her back. He barely realized Joey had run past him after Lauren. He didn't comprehend anything until he felt Julia pull him in for a comforting hug. Resting his head on her shoulder, Joe sobbed, Julia's hand rubbing his back. He kept mumbling, repeating the same phrase.

_I've lost her._

_I've lost her._

_I've lost her._

In that moment, Joe realized that he'd never be the same again.

* * *

Lauren ran for the second time in four days, not stopping until she reached her temporary home. Stumbling through the door, she fell onto the couch and buried her head in the pillows, sobbing. After about 5 minutes she heard the door to the apartment open and someone calling her name.

"Lauren?" Not having the energy to move or speak, Lauren stayed still and rested her arms on her head. She heard Joey's steps and felt a presence behind her.

"Oh Lauren." Joey sighed before leaving and fetching a blanket. He placed the soft material over Lauren's petite frame and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep." He ordered. Lauren didn't argue and closed her eyes to a world of dreamless sleep. A world away from Joe.

* * *

_IMPORTANT SEQUEL INFORMATION! The sequel should be posted sometime next week (I want to leave a little time between them) and it will be about Lauren coming back to Chicago and how their relationship develops again. It should be longer than this fic and I still don't know what it will be called. Put me on author alert to know when it's out. _

_INFORMATION ABOUT THE EXTRA SCENE! The scene between Lauren and Joey should be written soon and I will post it sometime in the next week before the sequel is out. I might post it in a separate fic, I don't know. So add me to author alert and keep your eyes peeled._

_Finally, it's a not to you readers. I just want to say thank you for the love and support you guys have given me throughout this fic. It was only meant to be a one shot but your kind reviews made me continue this into a proper fic. You are the best readers any author could ever ask for and I will be forever grateful for all this kindness. So until the sequel my dear readers..._


	5. Author's Note

_A/N: The extra Joey/Lauren scene is now up in a new fic! Go read it and make sure you read the note about the sequel I added at the bottom, it's very important! -Katie x_


End file.
